


Pay Up

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  For Makorra Smut Week - (3) Masturbation. Two weeks go by. He doesn’t understand when two weeks got to be so long. It’s only fourteen days. Three-hundred-and-thirty-six hours. Over twenty-thousand minutes (he always had an affinity for math when he was younger). He should realize that when she’s away, life kind of sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Up

Two weeks go by. He doesn’t understand when two weeks got to be so long. It’s only fourteen days. Three-hundred-and-thirty-six hours. Over twenty-thousand minutes (he always had an affinity for math when he was younger).

He should realize that when she’s away, life kind of sucks.

He knows she has her duties as the Avatar - that she has to go where she’s needed to keep the peace and restore balance. He admires that about her and still, to this day, she continues to inspire him.

But it doesn’t stop him from feeling a little selfish when she’s away. It’s the longest that the two have been separated since they officially got together and at first, it seems easy. She’s been getting restless - wanting to travel for a bit and he respects that. Of course, he can’t do any of that since he’s senior detective in the Republic City police force (the top, actually) and he can’t relinquish that duty (even though he can).

The apartment is cleaner. Quieter. Less unexpected when she isn’t here.

It’s actually quite boring.

Especially when the sun fades and he finds himself lonelier than when he woke up early that morning. Her space beside him is cold and he dislikes the fact that the blankets aren’t strewn to the side and tangled up on him when he wakes up. But he doesn’t say anything. She knows. She understands him when he tells her he misses her.

It’s the same way he feels when she tells him the same thing.

Then there are some days and nights that it becomes unbearable. Not in the…emotional distress kind of way - but in the way that he doesn’t have his girlfriend who climbs over him and takes him inside her like she’s the perfect, tight little glove.

He doesn’t know when he became so feral for her. And it comes in waves for him when she’s gone. He underestimates the fact that they fall asleep naked more than they sleep clothed since they end up ripping each other’s clothes off.

He becomes unnerved the day before she’s to return and he imagines what would happen when she does. Every time she’s gone on a trip that ever really stretch a few days (a week at the most), the hours seem to culminate until their bodies are colliding and they’re leaving marks on every single inch of skin exposed. They’re left panting and raw and he shivers at the idea of her waking him up a few hours later so that he can take her again.

A curse falls under his breath as he stills his hand, the knife tight against his palm. He can feel his cock straining against his sweatpants and takes a deep breath. It happens often when he’s mindlessly thinking about her. If he continues on cooking his dinner, he may be lucky and it’ll go away.

But the more the image of her bouncing on top of him flashes through his thoughts, he puts down the knife and turns away, groaning. “Fuck.” He rarely ever swears but already, two have passed through his lips. His hands reach up to run over his face before he throws himself into one of the dining chairs, leaning back and staring at the ceiling fan. It spins lazily, providing him a faint breeze.

He looks down at the tent in his lap and sighs to himself. There’s a very easy solution to all of this, but he hesitates - wanting to save all the energy he can for the next night.

In the end, he ends up arching his hips and pulling the waistband of his pants down so they rest against his knees. He hisses softly at the air that’s a few degrees cooler than he would like when his cock springs out.

His hand wraps around the base of it and he tenses. These days, he’s used to grip of her hand - the way it easily slides up and down like he likes. He’s not picky when it comes to that sort of thing. He even likes the way that she sometimes runs her nail up and down, bumping against the ridges of skin just so that he’ll go crazy and have her on her backside quickly enough.

He imagines the way they wrestle each other, trying to be the one on top because neither of them were raised to be submissive. But he lets her win most of the time because he likes the image of her round breasts moving to the rhythm of their hips. But then there are other moments where he has her on her back and he can tell by the way her eyes are closed and her head is tilted up that he fantasizes about every time he thinks about the two of them in bed together - or on the sofa, or on the floor.

His hand tightens as it begins to slide down the hard length of his cock, taking his time as he drags his hand back up. His thumb slides against the slit on the head, smearing sticky precum as he starts to grunt with each tug. It’s rare that his cock gets this much attention from hands. He hardly ever has to jerk off, and Korra may give him a few tugs now and again, but she’s always so intent on getting him inside of her…

He loves that, though, and he conjures up the imagine of their last time before she left. It was the morning of her departure, and he woke up to her mouth moist against the head of his dick. A moan leaves his throat just as it had then, and he wishes for her answering sigh and the cocky way she smirked without ever letting him go from her lips.

He can feel the muscles tight in his groin and he sinks against his chair, his heels digging against the floor to keep a steady grip as his hand begins to pump and all he can do is to think about her tongue running along the tense skin - the hot crevices of her mouth. He recalls the sheer painful pleasure he felt when the tip of his shaft shifted against her throat. She didn’t even blink at how deep he went and that only spurned him on until he was coming with a loud groan. She’d never done that before.

He can still clearly remember the way she licked her lips clean and rolled onto her back beside him, her hands sliding down to pinch her hard nipples between her fingertips. “Spirits, Korra,” he gasps out, his eyes firmly shut as he thrusts his hips up through his curled hand. 

She was so beautiful, so impatient because her hand had already abandoned a hard peak to bury itself between her legs. He could almost taste the moisture he was sure gathered between her thighs. Mako wets his mouth and then bites down on his lower lip, wishing that he could turn and bury his face in his girlfriend’s hot folds.

He loves the sounds she makes when his tongue curls around her clit, the low keen that she tries to hold back, but he always gets out of her. Sometimes, on the days she lets him find his way between her thighs, she lets go in keeping her voice under control. It’s always the way he can break her apart the easiest.

It’s the image of her body shaking beneath his as she comes that makes it impossible for him to last long. After another second, the cum spurts - falling onto the floor.. He can feel the heat dripping on his fingers before he pulls his hand away, panting. He closes his eyes and runs his tongue across his lips, bowing his head.

His head falls back to rest against the chair and he’s staring at the fan again - spinning lazily. His eyelids flutter and he feels the ease of sleepiness wash over him.

“I can’t believe you started without me.”

He blinks and tilts his head back into position and catches the gaze of his blue-eyed girlfriend. He swallows and straightens his back. “K-Korra-” Her voice is a choking sound passed through his lips, but he immediately pulls it together because even now, he’s a babbling fool when it comes to her. “I thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow.”

“I came back early,” she says as she drops her bag and steps closer to him, her eyes traveling from his golden eyes down to the mess he made on the floor. “And I find you’ve started the party without me, Mako. I was looking forward to…our reunion.” Her lower lip juts out as she throws her jacket down on top of her bag and grabs the edge of her shirt, pulling it over her head in one smooth motion.

He can’t help but stare at her chest because she knows it’s definitely one of his favorite parts of her body, and it’s very unfair that she would use that against him when he’s already stupid his past orgasm. “Make it up to you, Korra, I-I will…” He doesn’t trust his feet to hold him up though, so he just sits there and hopes she’ll come closer for him to touch.

“Maybe I’ll make you watch and not touch,” she retorts as her hands move along her toned body, her palms cupping her breasts before letting them go so they bounce and keep his attention.

He feels his throat go dry as she tugs at the fabric of her pants, dragging them over her ass and thighs. His gaze trails every sliver of flesh she exposes at the most agonizing pace. “You wouldn’t dare keep me from touching you,” he whispers, groaning when he sees the apex of her thighs. “Damnit, Korra-”

He stands up and begins to walk with her, trusting his legs to lock into place as he makes the steps toward her. But she stretches her arm out, keeping the distance between the pair of them. She tsks and shakes her head. “Nu uh uh. You started without me and you finished without me,” she reminds him once more, hmphing.

“I can do it again,” he promises. “Besides, I know that you couldn’t satisfy yourself enough to not jump me right now. You can’t keep your pants on you want me so badly,” he says, trying to convince himself of that because he can’t be the only one that goes crazy when they’re apart.

Suddenly he’s in the chair again, nearly dipping backwards from a gust of air that she directs toward him. He lets out a gasp and stares at her. “What the hell-”

But there’s a smile on her face as she runs her hand through her hair, pushing the thick locks away from her face. “I missed you, Mako,” she murmurs softly, leaning down to brush her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He knows that if he had his eyes closed, he may have missed it. But he never misses anything when it comes to her.

“I missed you, too,” he breathes out, his eyes staying on hers and trying to not be distracted with where her hand was traveling. But that was a losing battle, and he finally just stares at the way her fingers dip inside of her folds, mimicking the way he always touches her, first teasing her clit and then burying two fingers inside of herself. “Korra-”

Her laughter rings out, but it quickly sputters off into a moan. He reaches out to touch her, hoping her desire will outweigh her desire to make him pay for his misconduct. 

But she pushes his hand away, and he lets out a sad sound. “Korra, I’m sorry, I was just thinking about that morning…when you left.” He smiles in hopes that she knows which part he was talking about, the way he had fucked her with his tongue until she came.

“I thought about that morning, too,” she whispers and swings a leg over his lap so that she straddles him. He groans when he feels the soft skin of her thigh. He watches as she brings her fingers up and he can see her gaze settle on his lips. “Open your mouth.”

His lips part without hesitation and he taste her on her fingertips, making him groan. He licks them clean before she’s pulling them away and he realizes that it’s premature. He wants to bury his tongue inside her until she’s quivering above him, crying out his name. “Korra…Don’t-”

She smiles and leans forward to kiss him again, her tongue stretching until it’s invading his mouth. He wonders if she can taste herself on him and he runs his hands down her body, settling on her ass. He squeezes it for a moment and gives it a light smack. He feels her wince against his mouth, but a little moan escapes.

She loves it when he surprises her like that.

Mako decides that her desire might be clouding her judgement now, and he takes a chance to press his fingers down, stroking her folds. His hand jerks back when he tastes the cooper of blood on his tongue.

Korra just bit him, and he can’t help but feel his cock hardening even more.

It’s pressing against her thigh, aching to find the warm pocket of her pussy. “Hmm, what do you plan to do with that, Mako?” She shifts until he can feel her teasingly moving her hips, the head of his cock running up her slit. He had no idea she knew such restraint.

“I can show you,” he growls out, but he knows better than to try and force her down on his hard length.

:You should have waited to show me, but you couldn’t wait then. You’ll have to wait now,” she whispers, running her fingers through his hair. “You’re unbelievable, you know. You couldn’t wait another day.” She kisses him hard, her teeth grazing his lips again. He can feel the sore spot on his tongue and wonders if it’s the only bite he’s getting today - or if she has plans to leave her little marks on him elsewhere.

He shivers and presses her flush against him so that he can feel her breasts against his skin. “It’s not like it takes me that long to recuperate,” he tells her as his head dips against the slope of her neck, his tongue running against her pulse as it races. It makes his hips jerk slightly and he grins, feeling it fall out of momentum.

“Long enough, maybe I’ll lose interest,” Korra answers, but her voice is husky and low, and he can see her eyes darken when her hips press down against his. She wasn’t about to lose interest and she knew it.

He doesn’t waste any time now, his hands cupping her ass to keep her steady on top of him as his hips jerk up and she moves just enough so that instead of hitting skin he’s sliding into her hot core. Mako lets out a low grunt as she barely lets him get adjusted.

“You owe me two, Mako. You’d better pay up.”


End file.
